Queen Malina of Framland
Ovieles, Fuenlaria, Romain |Spouse = Gustaf XI (m. 1976) |Issue = Annabel, Crown Princess of Framland Prince Daniel Princess Elinor |Name = Malina |House = |Father = Antonio Rupelos Pérez |Mother = Rosalia Mavega Sevilajara }} Malina (born Malina Rupelos Mavega; 30 March 1948) is the wife of Gustaf XI, and the Queen consort of Framland. She is the first Framish consort to be a commoner, and the first to be a Eurean Catholic. Born in Ovieles, Fuenlaria to a middle-class family, Malina attended public schooling and graduated from Ovieles School of Aviation in 1966, with qualifications to work as a flight attendant. After graduating, Malina completed her one-year apprenticeship at Ovieles Airport, later moving to Alzitava where she began working as an Air Romain flight attendant out of Alzitava International Airport. While working as a flight attendant, Malina also worked part-time as a print model. In 1972, Malina left Air Romain and began working as a flight attendant for private flights out of Alzitava International Airport. Malina began a relationship with Gustaf XI in 1973, after serving as the flight attendant for his private flight from Alzitava to Hersingborg. They married in 1976, in a royal wedding at Hersingborg Cathedral. They have three children together: Annabel, Crown Princess of Framland (born 1978), Prince Daniel (born 1980), and Princess Elinor (born 1983). Early life and education Malina was born on 30 March 1948 in Ovieles, Fuenlaria to parents Antonio Rupelos (1920–1995) and Rosalia Mavega (1921–2009). Her parents owned a funeral parlor which had been passed down for generations in her father's family; her father was a mortician and embalmer, while her mother was a makeup artist and stylist for the deceased. Malina was the second of three children and only daughter; her brothers are Francisco, born , and Alvaro, born . Malina began her education in 1954, attending a local, public primary school in Ovieles. While in school, Malina was a popular and athletic student, who played volleyball, but was an average academic achiever. She graduated from primary school in 1963, subsequently enrolling in Ovieles School of Aviation to study to become a flight attendant. She graduated from school with qualifications to work as a flight attendant in 1966, and subsequently completed her one-year flight attendant apprenticeship at Ovieles Airport. After completing her apprenticeship in 1967, Malina moved to Alzitava to work as a flight attendant for Air Romain out of Alzitava International Airport. While living in Alzitava, Malina resided in a three-bedroom apartment with two other Air Romain flight attendants whom she had befriended while in school. In 1969, Malina was signed to a small Alzitava-based modeling agency and began working as a part-time print model, in order to receive supplemental income. She left Air Romain in 1972, and subsequently began working as a flight attendant for private flights out of Alzitava International Airport. Malina left her career as a flight attendant in 1974. Marriage and children Malina met Gustaf XI in June 1973, when she was his assigned flight attendant on the royal family's private plane, flying from Alzitava to Hersingborg. Throughout the entirety of the flight, Malina and Gustaf talked and further got to know each other. At the end of the flight, Gustaf asked her out on a date, and she accepted. Malina left her job as a flight attendant in February 1974, in order to move to Hersingborg and continue their relationship; she began residing in a one-bedroom apartment paid for by the royal family. They became engaged in January 1975, and later married on 15 May 1976, in a royal wedding at Hersingborg Cathedral. Following the wedding, Malina was awarded Framish citizenship and the royal title Queen consort of Framland. Malina and Gustaf have three children together: *The Crown Princess (Annabel Helena Rosalia Julia Carina Maria; born 18 July 1978) *The Duke of Söderkrona (Daniel Christian Karl Antonio Mario Henrik; born 5 May 1980) *The Duchess of Ängelgrund (Elinor Patricia Benedikta Franziska Emmanuella Catarina; born 22 March 1983) Queen of Framland Immediately following her marriage in May 1976, Malina acceded to the throne as the queen consort. Gustaf XI had already been proclaimed king in April 1974. This made the wedding of Gustaf and Malina the first wedding of a sovereign to take place in more than two hundred years. After their marriage, Malina moved into Hersingborg Palace, and began assuming the duties of a royal consort, such as accompanying her husband to various official events. She made her first speech as queen in June 1976, where she struggled to speak Framish and received press scrutiny; the king came to her defense, stating that she was enrolled in Framish language classes but was having difficulties. By May 1977, Malina was able to communicate in Framish fluently. Personal life Malina was raised in Eurean Catholicism, and did not convert to the Church of Framland upon her marriage; this made Malina the first royal consort to be a Eurean Catholic in Framish history. Inside sources have alleged that her faith is very important to her, and she was not willing to abandon her religion for a husband. Titles *'15 May 1976 – present': Her Majesty The Queen of Framland Category:1948 births Category:Eurean Catholics from Framland Category:Eurean Catholics from Romain Category:Framish consorts Category:Framish people of Romanish descent Category:Framish royalty Category:Living people Category:Naturalized citizens of Framland Category:Ovieles School of Aviation alumni Category:People from Ovieles, Fuenlaria Category:Romanish emigrants to Framland Category:Romanish female models Category:Romanish flight attendants